User talk:Elisa de la Jungle
Hi, welcome to Valkyrie Profile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ailyth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc rocco (Talk) 00:13, July 29, 2009 What you complain about me is simply the fact you cannot behave properly. You just not only posted your OWN opinion and in a terrible way (with improper manners and completelly informal such as "It's understandable - as much as Hrist needs to "chill out" , she has every right to be angry, and she knows it. Their confrontation is destined by fate..." That is completelly unnecessary, and I must add the poor objectivity of it, and it shows a poor design and context. Also I do must add the fact you post "undesired" content such as that "naked" Hrist? What the hell do you want? To expose people to your sexual/pornographic vision of things when all user wants is info and your pathetic informal and childish way to write an info page? Really...... I don't a single thing that makes your editage worth remaining still, but something that must be eliminated and erased to never come back, and sadly for you. EVERYBODY in this community of WP wikia sides with me in that fact. So either learn how to edit properly or piss off, as your edits won't remain. i don't care ; anyway i find another site more complete and CORRECT than your, so i leave you say what you do want ... ps: and hrist portrait is pornographic??? nonsense! you don 't understand anything poor guy ... This is getting out of hand There's no point in arguing amongst ourselves. However my biggest concern is using fanart (especially without permission of the artist) and the incorrect redirecting of links. You're still welcome to edit as long as those links aren't redirected or you post official art (that is not of poor quality). Let's all try to remain friendly. Blu Berri 04:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) it's an official artwork, you find them really easilly from any vp official site! so please stop to make me a lesson ok... friendly or not, that not is the question really, the atmosphere here is so depressing that we can't stay any longer... --Elisa de la Jungle 17:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ------------------------- Call them official fanart or whatever. There are limits, and you must set yourself not in what you like but in the whole, hence why your personal opinion in the info page and your personal preferences about fanart, are considered "non ethical". Think in the whole, not in yourself. ------------------------- The biggest problem with your edits were that you redirected all the links. That means that when someone clicks a link like Soul Crush, it would send them to Leone's page instead. I haven't removed it yet, so you can go to Hrist's page to see it yourself. Secondly, I was referring to this image that you used as the main illustration for the Hrist page, which I had to remove twice. It is NOT official art and I won't find it at the official site because it was drawn by this FAN-artist, Ameru. Furthermore, the image of Hrist in nude wasn't from an official site either, it was from the Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Material Collection, which is an artbook that covers VPL and VPS. Your image came from scans from Luna of Valhalla Online, which were in poor quality because she did not want to damage the spine. You can even see where the book lifted off. But if you "don't care" because you will "find another site more complete and CORRECT" than ours that has an "atmosphere here that is so depressing", then by all means... Blu Berri 19:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hrist's Page Okay, I'm going to have to step in here. Elisa, fanart should NOT be used in articles, due to copyright restrictions. As a wiki, we can use official art as we please, but never fanart.. As for the changing of links on Hrist's page, I'm going to revert them to their previous state so they link to the page dedicated to Hrist's attacks. A single page for each attack is superfluous. If you change the links again, I will issue you with a warning. Doc rocco 03:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * so funny , usually what i leave is official artwork not fanart( i remember to add just one fanart ) and we make a song and dance about this ! and yeah about scan of hrist portrait it's not mine indeed but i have the artbook too so i can scan it if i want ok! whatever, i already said i left this site, so take your warning for you ! please get away of my page, i don't need to be pollute anymore by pseudo preacher... --Elisa de la Jungle 19:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) -------- Wow, talking back to the administrator? Not a smart move. You do need to be lectured if you don't follow or understand the rules. However if you've already "left this site" then why are you returning? We don't need you to "pollute" this wiki with your presence if you're not going to behave maturely, accept criticism, and follow the rules. Blu Berri 23:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) A hahahahaha. Allow me to rebut every one of your points. Any use of fanart is not allowed, due to the license they are released under. So even one instance of its use is cause for concern. If you scan the artwork, it wasn't released by tri-Ace or Square, therefore it's not "official". And I am afraid, I'm the bureaucrat. I can go where I want. ^_^ Doc rocco 23:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) bluberri you don't have anything to do better than to talk with an immature guy...oh my lord get out here please!!! i 'm so tired of you! yeah i 'm not returning here but your messages pollute my email so it's normal i reply to stop that ... doc caca talk to my ass if you want he's more nice than me ^_^... --Elisa de la Jungle 15:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Correction It is you who poisons our email boxes. you don't have any friend or what?...Nobody ask your view, that's my user page and i say what i want ok--Elisa de la Jungle 19:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC)